


Fancy

by kryptonian_imagines



Series: Tumblr Imagines [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian_imagines/pseuds/kryptonian_imagines
Summary: Imagine Oswald seeing you dressed up for the first time.





	Fancy

You were hesitant to wear fancier clothes. Any outfit that cost more than a hundred bucks seemed insane, especially considering how often people were shot at, stabbed, mugged, or all of the above in Gotham. Still, Oswald had mentioned more than once about your shabby wardrobe, at least compared to him. So you had set out to prove that you could dress up, you just chose not to. You’d make him eat his words ever calling you shabby.

With loud steps you made sure to get Oswald’s attention in the empty bar. He turned to face you.

You set your hands on your hips. “Nothing to say?”

Oswald leaned back and looked you up and down, failing to hide his shock and smile. “I didn’t know you had it in you, Y/N. I must admit, I’m happy to eat my words if it meant I’ll get to see you dressed like this.”


End file.
